Concierto para dos
by AngieTainaka
Summary: Tan sencilla como impredecible, Chika prepara un regalo de cumpleaños para Riko. Muy a su manera, por cierto.


**Disclaimer:** "Love Live! Sunshine!" no me pertenece. De ser así, el episodio de las sub units hubiese existido.

 **N/A:** Este fic debía salir para el cumpleaños de Riko, pero por motivos laborales la inspiración comenzó a deslizarse de mi mente y decidí esperar un momento donde pudiera escribir con algo de calma ¡Lo siento Riko-chan!

Pero aquí está. Definitivamente creo que Riko y Chika han tenido pequeñas sesiones de piano juntas, lo que me parece adorable. La sonrisa de Riko debe ser realmente bella mientras ve a Chika pisando sus primeros arpegios, incluso si solo se trata de un villancico.

Para mi niña fan del kabedón favorita ¡Feliz cumpleaños (por atrasado) Riko!

Disfrutad.

 **Pd:** si se preguntan por la pieza de piano presente en este fic, es "Love Dream" de Franz Liszt.

* * *

 _Bzzzz._

"..."

 _Bzzzz._

"Mmmmhhhhhhhhhnnn…"

Hace apenas unas horas había conciliado el sueño. Intentó volver al plano astral aferrándose a su almohada, pero el zumbido era algo insistente.

 _Bzzz._

Tomó su celular, quien le dió la bienvenida con diferentes mensajes felicitándola por su cumpleaños. Por supuesto, Aqours había armado una cadena de saludos en su chat personal. Desde el saludo en inglés que recibió de Mari hasta los diferentes emojis que usó Ruby en su texto, el malestar de Riko por haber sido perturbado su descanso fue disminuyendo a medida que leía sus mensajes. Hubo uno en particular que llamó la atención, no precisamente porque fuese extenso, en realidad contenía simplemente 5 palabras.

 _Te espero en el balcón._

Era obvio quien era la remitente del mensaje.

De todas formas ya estaba despierta. Chika y ella no habían tenido su acostumbrada charla esa noche, no era tarde para tomarla ahora. Una vez fuera de la cama buscó algo con que abrigarse para someterse a la fría brisa marina, hizo a un lado la cortina y abrió la puerta corrediza hacia el balcón.

No distinguió el matiz naranja de su cabellera por ningún lado, en su lugar una nota pegada al vidrio del pasillo la saludó desde el otro lado. La letra estaba lo suficientemente legible para ser leída a distancia.

 _Te espero abajo._

"¿A qué estás jugando?" Riko no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Al menos este año ella había decidido usar la puerta.

El año pasado las 00:00 llegaron mientras mantenían una conversación amena, al fijarse en la hora Chika le dijo a Riko que quería darle su abrazo de cumpleaños. Ella esperaba encontrarla abajo, pero sin mucho preámbulo su vecina tomó carrerilla desde el pasillo del Ryokan y saltó por el balcón. Aterrizó directo en los brazos de Riko, colisionando ambas en el suelo.

Claro, las hermanas de Chika la reprendieron por hacer alboroto tan tarde y por perturbar en la residencia de los Sakurauchi de esa manera. Quizás por eso ahora le está pidiendo bajar, era mejor, nadie quiere recibir su cumpleaños con el susto de ver saltar a tu mejor amiga desde su balcón hasta tu habitación.

Al abrir la puerta tampoco vio rastro de ella. Avanzó hasta afuera, tal vez ella estaba por salir del Ryokan. Su atención se desvió hacia una bicicleta aparcada en el frontis de su casa, la bicicleta de Chika para ser específicos ¿Está planeando una excursión nocturna? Había algo sobre el manubrio del vehículo, otra nota.

 _Te espero en Uranohoshi._

"Chika-chan…" Hasta aquí todo bien, despertarla y hacerla salir fuera de casa era aceptable. Pero ¿Ir a la escuela a esas horas? Bueno, el viaje era relativamente corto si iba en bicicleta, pero de todas formas…

"Ah! Riko-chan!"

Saliendo del Ryokan una de las hermanas mayores de Chika la saludó amigablemente.

"Buenas noches, Shima-san."

"Oh! Veo que vas a encontrarte con Chika."

"Si, bueno, es decir…"

"¿Podrías entregarle esto?"

La hermana mayor de Chika le alcanzó un abrigo, Riko la vio algo extrañada ¿Chika había salido tarde y sin abrigarse?

"Estaba algo apurada." Casi leyendo sus pensamientos Shima le respondió aún sosteniendo el abrigo frente a Riko. Lo tomó mientras observaba una sonrisa cómplice dibujarse en los labios de la mayor de los Takami.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Riko-chan!" Fue lo último que oyó de ella.

Avanzó entre las calles a tiempo ligero. Es decir, tampoco quería hacer esperar a Chika, pero la noche estaba algo fría como para enfrentar el viento helado cortando su rostro si cogía velocidad. El recorrido no le llevaría más de 15 minutos.

Una vez frente al edificio, Riko encontró otra nota.

 _Te espero en el salón de música_

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios conforma avanzaba por los pasillos. El escenario era silencioso y hasta algo tétrico, pero Riko no parecía percibirlo totalmente en cuanto tuviera un destino fijo, el salón de música siempre fue seguro para ella ¿Qué podría haber dentro de este?

Unos cuantos pasos más y Riko estuvo frente a esa ya bastante conocida puerta. Sus manos ligeramente cubiertas en sudor por la ansiedad corrieron la puerta. No había luces encendidas pero el claro de luna iluminaba lo suficiente como para hacer notar a la figura de pie a lado del piano.

Chika portaba un hermoso vestido azul coral, su cabello sujeto en un pequeño moño desordenado por los cabellos que escapaban de su agarre, pero de alguna forma continuaba guardando estética en su pose. Riko intentó asimilar la escena, ella solo estaba con un abrigo bajo el pijama ¿Se había perdido de algo? Chika le sonrió brillantemente mientras estiraba su brazo señalando un asiento vacío frente a ella, el único en la habitación, también. Un ramo de flores descansaba sobre este, lirios blancos para ser precisos. Una sonrisa ladeada de emoción contenida escapó de los labios de Riko mientras Chika le ofrecía una reverencia y se ubicaba tras el piano.

Ella estaba nerviosa, Riko podía percibirlo, conocía los síntomas. La mirada de Chika paseo sobre el teclado como para corroborar que todas las teclas se encontraran en su sitio. Sus manos temblaron un poco mientras buscaba sostenerlas en la posición inicial. Conociendo a Chika y su básico conocimiento sobre música, era probable que lo que sea que ella tenga planeado tocar lo haya memorizado, por lo que en este momento de nerviosismo Riko sabía que todas las notas debían estar patinando por su cabeza.

Acomodando el ramo de lirios entre sus brazos, Riko aplaudió suave pero constante. Se acostumbra aplaudir cuando el director de orquesta sale o en todo caso el concertino/solista. Ya que Chika era su solista ahora Riko pensó que no le había dado la bienvenida al escenario como era correspondiente, así que aplaudió efusivamente observando como la expresión en el rostro de su compañera se relajaba, devolviéndole la confianza.

Chika sonrió nuevamente y retomó su posición con un poco más de determinación. Inhaló hondo y procedió a comenzar.

En su primeras notas Riko pudo identificar la pieza y ciertamente se quedó sorprendida ante la elección de esta. Iniciando con un _Allegro ma non troppo_ (no demasiado rápido), Chika clavó con precisión la primera secuencia.

La melodía es la misma durante la ejecución, cambiando solo por el _allegro_ en aumento y el _affetto_ que debe añadirse durante la segunda parte. Riko identificó las tres partes, Chika claramente habiendo dominado la primera se encontraba introduciéndose hacia la siguiente. Al parecer ella había aprendido una versión más "soft" de la canción que en sí misma requiere de mucha destreza y técnica junto a años de práctica. Chika estaba totalmente sumergida en la pieza, intentando con toda su concentración acertar cada una de las notas, Riko no podía evitar admirar esta dedicación ¿Cuánto tiempo le debe haber tardado memorizar todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo lo está planeando? Era fácil adivinar que venía preparando esta sorpresa con bastante anticipación, tal y como había predicho Riko, no había partituras sobre el atril por lo que Chika estaba tocando la canción de memoria.

Y todo para ella.

La pieza atravesaba el clímax de la ejecución, Chika intentaba mantener la velocidad exigida fallando un poco por la poca costumbre de sus dedos. Riko recordó las primeras sesiones de piano que tuvo con ella, nacidas una noche en la que Chika quería hacer cualquier cosa menos estudiar. Ella le había enseñado posiciones básicas junto a un pequeño ejercicio de estiramiento para los dedos. Sorprendentemente su amiga había absorbido casi todo de manera automática y Riko no podía sentirse más feliz de tener una aprendiz tan capaz.

Así, Chika se daba tiempos por la noche para escapar de sus labores en el Ryokan y aterrizaba en la habitación de Riko para una nueva sesión de piano. Una semana después ella fue capaz de tocar su primera pieza de piano, aunque breve, Riko pensó que "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" mantendría satisfecha a la cabello jengibre. Claro, debió adivinar que una vez dominada su primera canción, Chika le pediría contundentemente que le enseñara las de µ's, empezando por Yume no Tobira.

Como le había dicho You una vez, Chika puede alcanzar todo lo que se proponga si logra concentrar en ello toda su fuerza de voluntad.

La ejecución comenzó a ralentizar, Riko apreciaba de manera asombrada como su compañera había atravesado la parte central de la pieza y ahora se dirigía hacia los últimos acordes. Incluso en esta versión más simplificada, ella no podía dejar de admirar la habilidad mostrada. Ella realmente debió haber trabajado muy duro para aprender. Su insistencia con las sesiones de piano comenzaban a tener sentido.

La pieza finalizaba con un acorde roto tocado muy lentamente, uniendo notas sueltas en una misma frase, culminando en un arpegio _pianissimo_.

Al terminar Chika exhaló con fuerza, como si todo ese tiempo hubiese contenido la respiración para evitar errores. Riko se levantó de su asiento mientras aplaudía con emoción y efusividad, realmente admirada por la ejecución y feliz por este maravilloso obsequio. Chika se levantó del taburete y en lugar de ofrecer una reverencia en agradecimiento corrió hacia Riko y se abalanzó sobre ella en un afable abrazo. Riko, aunque sorprendida por el contacto, correspondió el gesto sujetándola con la misma fuerza. Estaba feliz.

"Gracias, Chika-chan."

"Wow! ¿En serio te gustó? Me siento feliz por eso."

"¿Cómo no gustarme? Has aprendido toda esa pieza ¿Para mi?"

"¡Si!" Exclamó Chika totalmente entusiasta. "Debo confesar que al inicio no sabía que canción elegir, pensé en una de µ's pero esto era para ti así que lo descarté. Kanan me recomendó elegir una pieza en piano, Mari me ayudó con ello ¿Sabías que tiene un enorme piano de cola en su hotel?"

A Riko no se sorprendía en lo absoluto.

"Estoy realmente sorprendida, Chika-chan ¿Puedo pregunta por qué elegiste esta pieza?"

"¡Me hizo pensar en ti!"

Respondió Chika con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Riko no pudo evitar sentir como la sangre subía a su rostro, tiñéndose de rojo.

"Escuché muchas canciones, algunas me gustaron más que otras, pero ésta llamó mucho mi atención. Mari dijo que debía elegir una canción que al oírla me haga pensar en ti, solo así iba a asegurarme que te gustara."

Riko no podía con la densidad de Chika, ni con Mari en general.

"Siempre estás dándonos tus canciones para poder bailarlas con Aqours, sin ti no habría show. Entonces quería darte una presentación particular en agradecimiento por todo el tiempo que nos has dedicado. Aparte pienso que siempre eres tú quien está sobre el escenario dando el espectáculo así que ahora serías espectadora de un show solo para ti."

 _Solo para mi._

Ella no podía sentirse más complacida.

Caminó hasta el piano, ella recordaba en algún punto de su pasado haber aprendido la canción que Chika le había tocado hace unos instantes.

"¿Qué te parece un concierto para dos?"

"¿Para dos?" Preguntó Chika, dubitativa.

Palmeó el espacio vacío en el taburete, invitándola a hacerle compañía en la siguiente pieza.

La noche estaba calmada, la luna iluminaba lo suficiente para ver las teclas a presionar, una pequeña sesión de piano no le parecía mala idea a Riko en esos instantes.

 _Love Dream_ siempre podría convertirse en su nueva pieza favorita.


End file.
